


Alleviare La Solitudine

by Amsare



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Introspection, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaver sa esattamente di cosa ha bisogno il suo Re. </p><p>
  <i>Sono qui per soddisfare entrambi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviare La Solitudine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curing Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262757) by [Amsare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare). 



> Questa storia l’ho scritta originariamente in Inglese (mentre cercavo di dare un degno seguito alle mie long stories) e poi ho pensato bene di tradurla visto che c’è davvero bisogno di un po’ più di Reaver/Logan nel mondo. Buona lettura!

Reaver non poteva credere alla sua fortuna: le cose erano diventate decisamente interessanti! Guardò l’uomo accanto a sé con occhi maliziosi, sogghignando.  
  
_Mio. Questa notte è tutto mio_ , pensò eccitato.  
  
“Apritela, Vostra Maestà.” Sussurrò, accarezzando dolcemente la guancia destra di Logan: l’uomo sussultò al tocco, serrando involontariamente la mascella, sentendo comunque l’inevitabile eccitazione andargli in mezzo alle gambe; Logan si trovava sulla schiena, spogliato della sua giacca, polsi legati alla testata del letto con nessuna possibilità di muoversi, completamente alla mercé di Reaver.  
  
_Perché sono qui?_ � questo era l’unico pensiero che gli passava per la testa; perché proprio lui, il legittimo Re di Albion aveva deciso di andare a letto con un uomo come Reaver, permettendogli di rendere ogni sua singola fantasia perversa realtà?  
  
Non poteva far finta di non sapere la risposta: era solo.  
  
_Così solo._  
  
L’intero regno lo odiava mentre suo fratello, il _Principe_ , era fuggito dal castello per cercare seguaci – _sì, lo sapeva, non era uno sciocco_ – e spodestarlo.  
  
Sembrava che tutto il mondo fosse contro di lui, quando in realtà voleva solo proteggere la sua amata Albion.  
  
Perché non riuscivano a capire che non era lui il nemico? L’Oscurità stava arrivando, avrebbe distrutto qualsi-  
  
_“Ah!”_  
  
Reaver l’aveva schiaffeggiato esattamente sulla stessa guancia che stava accarezzando poco prima.  
  
“Lo state facendo di nuovo, Vostra Maestà.” Disse con calma, come se non avesse fatto nulla di oltraggioso – d’altronde non rispettava niente e nessuno, figurarsi il Re. “Non provate a pensare ad altro. Concentratevi solo su di me… Adesso, vi avevo chiesto qualcosa, no?”  
  
Reaver gli mise un pollice in bocca, cercando di fargliela aprire gentilmente. “Adesso ci siamo” commentò non appena il Re obbedì, iniziando a leccare non una ma due dita.  
  
“È stato facile, no?” Reaver aveva il respiro pesante, fremendo per l’anticipazione mentre Logan continuava a leccare, gli occhi scuri pieni di lussuria: finalmente ogni segno di distrazione era sparito.  
  
_Sì._  
  
Chi meglio di Reaver poteva sapere di cosa avesse bisogno il Re di Albion nel profondo? Questo tipo di intrattenimento era _perfetto_ per alleviare lo stress e la tensione causata dalla sua posizione politica; Logan doveva arrendersi al puro piacere, spogliandosi delle sue vesti così come delle sue responsabilità per ottenere il tanto agognato orgasmo che solo Reaver poteva dargli.  
  
“Penso che siamo pronti…” mormorò Reaver, togliendo le dita dalla bocca del Re, tracciando pensieroso la cicatrice sul labbro inferiore; oh, il dolore che aveva sofferto il suo Re! Ma non ora, non in quella stanza  
  
_Sono qui per soddisfare entrambi._  
  
Reaver sapeva esattamente come toccarlo: conosceva ogni sua zona erogena, dove sfiorare e premere, ma soprattutto, sapeva cosa doveva fare in quel preciso istante.  
  
Si mise a cavalcioni proprio sulla testa del Re con un movimento fluido, guardando in basso verso di lui con un sogghigno; si sbottonò i pantaloni, erezione finalmente libera – _a cosa serviva indossare biancheria?_ – prendendola in una mano.  
  
“Vuoi assaggiare?” Chiese Reaver maliziosamente, muovendo il palmo su e giù un paio di volte per tutta la lunghezza.  
  
Il Re tentò di muovere le braccia ma invano: il desiderio di toccare Reaver era intossicante ma non poteva fare niente tranne che restare lì e sottomettersi a lui.  
  
“Lo prenderò per un sì.” Reaver sussurrò, curvandosi su di lui con il corpo, guidando la propria erezione in quella bocca così invitante – la stessa bocca che di solito pronunciava discorsi e impartiva ordini.  
  
Logan lo accolse nella sua gola, gli occhi che si serrarono stretti, cercando di non soffocare.  
  
“Oh, oh, sì!” Reaver gemette, portando la testa all’indietro, puro godimento che si diffondeva per il suo corpo; si resse con una mano alla testiera del letto, mentre affondò l’altra tra i capelli di Logan.  
  
Il Re non poteva muoversi.  
  
_Mio, tutto mio._  
  
Era difficile resistere al bisogno di spingersi più a fondo in quella gola perché la sensazione era davvero troppo forte: doveva fare qualcosa al più presto possibile.  
  
_Ora._  
  
Reaver cominciò a muovere i fianchi con decisione, aumentando il ritmo; guardò in basso, esaltato. _Oh_ , riusciva a vedere alcune lacrime ai lati degli occhi del Re, la faccia arrossata, sentire dei suoni umidi che uscivano dalla bocca – tutto l’insieme squisitamente eccitante.  
   
“Scommetto che non è la prima volta che lo prendi in bocca.” Logan si irrigidì nel sentire quelle parole, la mascella dolorante, saliva che colava giù per il mento: non era la prima volta – _affatto_ – e lo sapevano entrambi; Reaver stava solo cercando di stuzzicarlo, amava ascoltare il suono della propria voce.  
   
“Non è vero?” Chiese ancora Reaver con una spinta particolarmente forte, stringendo una ciocca di capelli di Logan fra le dita, facendolo gemere di dolore.  
   
Proprio quando Logan pensò di svenire lì dove si trovava, Reaver ebbe pietà di lui tirandosi indietro per farlo respirare; così con la bocca finalmente vuota e le labbra intorpidite, il Re riprese fiato, tremante.  
   
La vista gli si era un po’offuscata mentre cercava di guardare l’uomo che adesso sedeva sul suo torso: sembrava che Reaver non fosse stato in grado di fermarsi nel provocarsi piacere, bagnando l’erezione per tutta la sua lunghezza con quello che era rimasto della saliva di Logan.  
   
“Ho temuto che foste morto, Vostrà Maestà. Come avrei potuto spiegare ad Albion un inconveniente simile?”  
Logan lo guardò torvo, guance rosse. “Dacci un taglio, Reaver.”  
   
Reaver sorrise malizioso.  
   
_Adori tutto questo, non è vero, Logan?_  
   
“Come vuole, Vostra Maestà.”  
   
E con questo Reaver rise, compiaciuto di sé, gemendo leggermente quando strinse più forte la mano attorno alla propria erezione – oh, come amava essere in controllo, avere un potere simile non su di un semplice uomo ma sul Re di Albion…  
   
La mano si mosse più veloce, su e giù, facendolo avvicinare all’orgasmo; venne con un forte lamento, fianchi che scattarono in avanti, macchiando parte dei cuscini e della faccia di Logan con il suo seme.  
   
_Perfetto._  
   
“Credo sia il vostro turno adesso.”  
   
_Questo era solo l’inizio._  
   
   
 


End file.
